Angry Birds Thanksgiving
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Red, Chuck, and Bomb discover that an overweight turkey is about to be devoured, they try to save it. Meanwhile; Sonic invites Bill to Scrooge's mansion for Thanksgiving, but they try to stop the Beagle Boys from stealing an expensive turkey.
1. Spongebob's Kitchen Drawer's

In the mansion; Bugs was drawing chalk on a dead cow.

"So I start at the left shoulder, then work my way to the belly, and finally to the ass, hopefully I'll get some steaks out of it." said Bugs.

He went to the counter drawers and opened one up and went through it before pulling out a battle axe.

He became shocked.

"What the?" said Bugs.

He put the axe away and pulled out a double barrel shot gun.

"Sheesh." said Bugs.

He put the gun away and pulled out a chainsaw that was already on.

"WHAT ALL DOES SPONGEBOB KEEP IN THESE DRAWERS!?" yelled Bugs.

Spongebob came by and was mad.

"WHATS WITH THE SHOUTING!" He shouted.

Bugs turned to Spongebob.

"YOU'VE GOT TONS OF LEATHAL WEAPONS IN THE KITCHEN!" yelled Bugs.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ABOUT IT!" yelled Spongebob.

"SO ARE YOU!" yelled Bugs.

"I'M SORRY!" yelled Spongebob.

"SO AM I!" yelled Bugs.

Salem entered the kitchen.

"I LOVE SHOUTING!" Salam yelled.

The three started breathing.

"Deep breathes." Spongebob said in a deep voice.

He then sighed.

"That's better." said Spongebob.

Bugs sighed.

"Same here, I'm just trying to find a way to cut up this cattle." said Bugs.

Spongebob looked at the dead cow.

"I've got just the thing." said Spongebob.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a bazooka before turning it on.

Bugs became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Bugs.

Salam nodded.

"Even I agree with you Bugs. And I saw a bat that's afraid of the dark." said Salam.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a tree; a bat was cowering in fear from nighttime.

Salem was watching this in confusion.

"Is that bat afraid of the dark?" He asked.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"The bat was." said Salem.

Outside the mansion; Red, Chuck, and Bomb were carrying bags of groceries when an explosion happened from inside the kitchen.

The three became shocked.

"What the heck was that?" said Bomb.

Red looked at Bomb.

"I have no idea but it sounded like a bomb." said Red.

Bomb turned to Red.

"What?" said Bomb.

Red groaned.

"A bomb." said Red.

"What?" said Bomb.

Chuck was confused.

"A bomb?" He asked.

Bomb groaned.

"Will someone just tell me what the hell they want from me?" said Bomb.

Red and Chuck turned to Bomb.

"Nothing." They said.

Just then another explosion was heard and the Birds are shocked.

"I'm pretty sure Spongebob's cooking." said Chuck.

The other birds became confused.

"What makes you say that?" said Bomb.

Chuck ran into the house and grabbed a plate before a T-bone steak landed on it.

"Does that answer your question?" asked the yellow Roadrunner.

Bomb nodded.

"We should probably leave for a while longer. Who knows what kind of destruction could happen in there." said Red.

"More then what I could make." said Bomb.

"Or Milo Murphy appearing." said Chuck.

"Quick question, why do we have to put up with hanging out with the decendent of Frank A Murphy whenever it happens?" said Red.

"Because the Warner brothers and sister enjoy his company." said Bomb.

Red did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Red.

Chuck nodded.

"Agreed." said Chuck.

Later; the three were at a Mr. Smoothie's drinking smoothies.

"So much food in such a huge place." said Red.

Chuck drank a smoothie very fast and grabbed his head.

"Brainfreeze, brainfreeze." Chuck said quickly before letting go of his head, "Okay I'm good."

Red is shocked and smiled at his best friend.

"Chuck that is crazy." said Red.

Chuck chuckled.

"I know but man these are good." said Chuck.

Bomb was chucking a very huge smoothie very fast.

The birds noticed it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to drink a huge smoothie that fast." said Red.

Bomb became confused.

"Why not?" said Bomb.

He then got a brainfreeze before creating a nuclear explosion which was seen from miles away.

Milo Murphy who was on a bench saw it.

"Eh, I've created more destruction." said Milo.

"You said it little bro." said Milo's sister Sara who walked by.

The explosion cleared off and the birds were covered in smoke.

They each groaned.

"That's why." said Red.

Red then fainted.

Chuck and Bomb became shocked.

Chuck turned to Bomb.

"Vegan pizza's?" said Chuck.

Bomb punched Chuck mad.

"Oh zip it." he said


	2. Beagle Boy Prison Break

On Mobius in Bill's farm; the farmer was attaching a mechanical knee brace to his left leg.

A space bridge portal appeared and Sonic emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"Hey cousin, how's the leg?" said Sonic.

Bill turned to Sonic.

"It's doing better, I just installed a leg brace for better mobility." said Bill.

Sonic nodded.

"I see." He said.

"So is it almost thanksgiving on your planet?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, I'm spending it with Scrooge McDuck." said Sonic.

Bill became shocked.

"The richest schmuck of a duck on Earth who you call grandpa to make him feel like he has grandchildren Scrooge?" said Bill.

"That's the one." said Sonic.

Bill nodded.

"What about you?" asked Sonic.

Bill turned to his cousin.

"I might just pick some more crops and cook up a turkey." said Bill.

Sonic shook his head.

"You really need to get out more on the holidays." said Sonic.

Bill looked at his cousin.

"Said the Mobian that eats Chili Dogs." said Bill

"Hey, those things are super good." said Sonic.

Bill stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got some crops to tend to." said Bill.

He started to walk off, but fell on the ground.

"When do we go to Scrooge McDuck's mansion?" said Bill.

Sonic just laughed.

"As soon as a Space Bridge opens." said Sonic. "That's how I got here."

Bill nodded.

"I get the message." said Bill.

He stood up and walked off as Sonic followed.

Later; a Space Bridge portal opened up in front of Scrooge McDuck's mansion as Sonic and Bill emerged from it before it disappeared.

"Try not to do to much." said Sonic.

He rang the doorbell.

The Doorbell sounded like a Turkey gobble and it shocked Sonic.

"What the hell?" He asked.

Sonic rang the doorbell two times and turkey gobble sounds were heard.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Bill opened up the doorbell and inspected the wires.

"Everything seems fine here." said Bill.

He closed up the casing as the door opened up and Ducksworth was on the other end.

"Mister Sonic, Mister Bill." said Ducksworth.

Sonic smirked.

"Hi Duckworth." said Sonic.

"Make yourselves at home." said Duckworth.

Sonic walked into the mansion followed by Bill.

"Mind the knee sir." said Duckworth.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do." said Bill.

Sonic and Bill got to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Bill grabbed an ottoman and put his leg braced knee on it.

Sonic saw this and smiled.

"Taking proper care of that knee." said Sonic.

"Yeah, and if my calculations are correct, I'll be able to walk on both my feet properly by Christmas morning." said Bill.

Sonic became shocked.

"That long?" said Sonic.

"I'm an inventor and farmer, not a magician." said Bill.

"No but I know one." Sonic said and pulled out his iPhone to call Charmcaster.

Later; Charmcaster who was in the living room was looking through her spell book.

"Your sister in law?" said Bill.

"It was either that or Raven, and she creeps me out." said Sonic.

"More so then Janna?" said Bill.

"I think the two are related." said Sonic.

"Yeah I can see why you might think that." said Bill.

Charmcaster put her book down and placed a hand on Bill's leg braced knee.

Her hand started glowing, as well as Bill's leg.

The glowing stopped.

"There, but I'd recommend keeping it on till tomorrow just in case." said Charmcaster.

Bill nodded.

"You're right." said Bill.

In the Duckburg prison; a bunch of prisoner's were getting ready for Thanksgiving.

Four of the Beagle Boys; Big Time, Bouncer, Burger, and Baggy Beagle were in a cell with a table.

Bouncer placed a tray with a dome over it on the table.

"Alright guys, time for a turkey." said Bouncer.

He removed the dome from the tray; revealing nothing but a shoe.

The other beagle boys were shocked.

"What the donkey balls is this shit?" said Big Time.

"What, it was all I could get." said Bouncer.

Big Time grabbed the shoe and tossed it out of the cell.

A cat noise is heard, then a car crashing, and an explosion before chicken clucking was heard.

"We need a turkey or some pizza for Thanksgiving." said Big Time.

"But how can we get a turkey in here? We can't exactly smuggle anything from outside in here." said Baggy.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Burger went to his mattress and pulled out a jackhammer.

The other's noticed it.

"How the hell did you get a jackhammer in here?" said Bouncer.

"You don't want to know." said Burger.

He started jack hammering the floor.

Later; the Beagle Boys emerged from the ground outside of the prison.

"WERE FREE!" They shouted.

"Now to find a very huge and expensive turkey to steal." said Burger.

The Beagle Boys nodded before walking off.


	3. Turkey Needs a Pardon

With Red, Chuck, and Bomb; the three were in the park sitting on a park bench.

An overweight turkey appeared and approached the three.

"Gobble, gobble." said the turkey.

The three birds noticed the turkey.

"What kind of bird is that?" said Bomb.

The Turkey looked at Bomb

"I am a Turkey." the turkey said in a British accent.

"And it talks." Red said sarcastically, "Original."

"Says a bird who is from an island full of Birds and who's friends with a white bird that shoots fire balls from her butt." said the Turkey.

"Good point." said Red

Red then became confused.

"Wait a minute, how'd you know who we are?" said Red.

"Not important right now, what's important is that I head for the White House so that I can receive a presidential pardon." said the turkey.

"Why, what'd you do?" said Chuck.

"I might have stolen some satellite codes from the military and am now being hunted by the CIA." said the turkey.

Chuck became shocked.

"Really?" said Chuck.

"No you bloke, I just want to become the pardoned turkey on Thanksgiving." said the turkey.

The Birds are confused.

"And we come into play because?" said Red.

"I need transportation." said the turkey.

"We don't know how to drive, we rely on public transportation." said Red.

The Turkey smacked Red

"Ow." said Red, "Why'd you do that?"

"For having ugly eyebrows." said the Turkey.

Red growled.

"It's a hatch defect." said Red.

"You could ask any of our friends, but they're busy with their own things." said Chuck.

"Yeah, Stella's trying to find a job in showbiz, Bubbles is playing tons of video games, and Hal's taking an online collage course." said Bomb.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a mansion bedroom with a bunk bed; Hal was on the bottom bunk and using a laptop doing some online collage work and Bubbles was on the top bunk using a Nintendo 3DS playing Dragonball Z Extreme Butoden.

"Come on, come on, I'm about to Kamehameha yo ass Frieza." said Bubbles.

"The densest element on the periodic table." said Hal.

He looked at a periodic table that was on a nightstand before turning back to his laptop.

"Osmium." Hal said as he typed it down.

Bubble was confused.

"How's that dense?" said Bubbles.

"I'm just trying to get my diploma." said Hal.

He heard a chime from his computer and clicked on the email icon.

"And Stella still hasn't found a showbiz job." said Hal.

Bubble laughed.

"Like she will be in showbiz." said the balloon bird.

"That's why we only humor her." said Hal.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I still need to get to the white house." said the turkey.

The birds groaned.

"Oh yeah." said Bomb.

Later; the three birds and the turkey who was in a grey fedora, black shades, and a tan trench coat were at a bus terminal.

Red placed some money on a counter.

"Four bus tickets to Washington DC." said Red.

The Bis Driver nodded.

The Turkey turned to Red.

"Is this really necessary?" said the turkey.

"You want to get the pardon or not?" said Red.

"Good point Ugly Bird." said the Turkey. "So you and your ugly friends can come and help."

Red groaned.

"I hope he gets eaten and I get to eat him as well." said Red.

"Agreed." said Chuck.


	4. Beagle Boy Report

Back at Scrooge's mansion; Sonic and Bill were in the living room.

Sonic was going through a TV Guide.

"Oh, Charlie Brown Thanksgiving." said Sonic.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Bill was confused.

"A thanksgiving special?" said Bill.

"Why not?" said Sonic.

Bill did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Bill.

A Knock at the door is heard and Duckworth opened it and Snoopy came in with his bird friend.

"Mister Snoopy, Mister Woodstock." said Duckworth.

Snoopy ran into the loving room and pounced on Sonic before he started licking his face.

"Oh, Snoopy, not the face, not the face." said Sonic.

However Snoopy kept licking Sonic as Scrooge came in and was shocked by this and chuckles.

"Oh that's funny." said Scrooge.

Snoppy stopped licking Sonic.

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Guess there's no hiding from you huh Snoop?" said Sonic.

"Nope, there never is." said Snoopy.

The Bird shook his head.

Suddenly; the channel changed to a news report with a dog corespondent.

"We interrupt your program to bring you this special news bulletin." the reporter said.

Sonic groaned.

"God dammit, every time something good is one, a news report interrupts it." said Sonic.

"I heard that." said the News Man.

"This better be good." said Sonic.

"Four of the Beagle Boys have escape prison." said the news reporter.

Sonic became shocked.

"I'm listening." said Sonic.

"Good." said the Newsman, "Here's a photo of their last known location."

A photo of the news reporter in a bikini appeared on screen, shocking everyone watching it.

"That's going to be hard to un see." said Bill.

The photo disappeared and the reporter was mad.

"ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES PLACED THAT PHOTO THERE!?" yelled the reporter.

Everyone laughed and the Newsman took a ax out and ran and murdered everyone off screen.

Suddenly; a bunch of cops appeared and tackled the reporter to the ground.

"You're under arrest for brutally murdering tons of people." said a cop.

Everyone watching the TV became shocked.

Woodstock chattered a bit.

"I know." said Sonic. "He's ugly in a bikini."

"That and he's a murderer." said Bill.

Snoopy grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"What have news reports come down to?" said Snoopy.

Sonic looked at Snoopy.

"To much apparently." said Sonic.

He stood up.

"Well, better find out where those Beagle Boys are and what they're planning on." said Sonic.

He ran out of the mansion.

Bill looked at Duckworth.

"Huh neat." Bill said.

"Indeed." said Duckworth.

Woodstock chirped.

Snoopy nodded as well.

"Agreed." said the Newsman who's running for his life.


	5. The Pardoned Turkey

At Washington DC; a bus parked at a bus station and tons of people got off the bus, including Red's group.

"So we just need to get to the white house and ask the president for a pardon." said the turkey.

"Yep, question is who is the new president?" said Bomb.

Chuck was looking at an iPhone and gulped.

He turned the phone around, revealing a picture of Toby Pigeon in front of the white house.

Red became shocked.

"What the hell, I didn't vote for him." said Red.

"Me neither." said Bomb.

"Well, now how do we get in this place without getting shot at?" said Chuck.

Red did some thinking.

Later; he was holding a banner that said 'Let us in' at the gates to the white house.

Chuck was shocked.

"That's the best idea you could come up with?" said Chuck.

"Worth a shot." said Red.

Later; the four entered the oval office.

"Huh, that actually worked?" said the turkey.

"Weird." said Red, "I was thinking we'd be shot at by the guards on the roof. But that's nothing compared to trying to get someone to stay focused."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the mansion living room; Velma was sitting on a recliner going through some photo's of her and Shaggy.

She even saw a photo of some muscular French man with no shirt on and started groaning infatuatedly.

However; Max Goof who was somehow sitting on the ceiling while bottle feeding his first born triplet Pete Goof took the phone.

Velma noticed it.

"Max, why're you hanging on the ceiling while bottle feeding one of your kids? Get down from there and give me back my phone." said Velma.

Max got off the ceiling and onto the floor.

"Yeah, like that's even going to happen." said Max, "Besides, your infatuated with some French model even though your in a steady relationship. In fact, I doubt you'll be able to state Shaggy's name without being distracted."

Velma groaned.

"I can to." said Velma.

Max pulled out an iPhone of his own and started texting.

"Just getting some witnesses." said Max.

Later; Scooby Doo, Winslow, Speedy, and CatDog were in the room.

"Velma Dinkle, what is Shaggy's full name?" said Max.

"Norville Shaggy Rog-"Velma said before Max showed her the photo of the French model, causing her to groan infatuatedly.

Max turned the phone back around.

"Norville Shaggy-"Velma said before Max showed her the photo once more, causing her to groan infatuatedly again.

Max turned the phone back around.

"Norville-"Velma said before Max pulled off the same stunt, causing Velma to groan once more.

Max looked at the phone and deleted the photo of the French model.

Velma became shocked before shacking her head.

"Norville Shaggy Rogers." said Velma.

Max smirked and turned to the others.

"Proved my point." said Max.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The desk chair turned around; revealing Toby Pigeon.

"What up bros?" said Toby.

Red mutter something under his breath angry.

"What was that?" said Toby.

"We've got a turkey who wants to be pardoned." said Red.

Toby looked at the turkey and approached it.

"Okay, you're pardoned." said Toby.

He pulled out an axe and chopped off the turkey's head, killing it.

The birds became shocked.

Chuck sighed before passing out.

"Did you just kill a pardoned turkey?" said Bomb.

"Yeah man, I did." said Toby.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be killed by anyone else today." said Bomb.

"Well, the whole story is that the pardoned turkey has to be eaten by the president, that's how things have been for generations." said Toby.

Bomb started to become very mad.

"Killing...pardoned...turkey's...IS NOT...COOL!" yelled Bomb.

He started screaming, turned blue, and sparked up before creating a nuclear explosion that destroyed the white house.

The explosion cleared off and everyone was covered in soot.

Red started coughing.

"Nice going Bomb, you destroyed the White House." said Red.

Bomb groaned.

"Oh dude sorry, I didn't think the explosion would be that big." said Bomb.

Red groaned.

"You never see stuff like this in X-Men movies anymore." said Red.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Egypt; Magneto was using his magnetic powers as Mystique and Quicksilver were watching.

"You've got so much to live for Eric." said Mystique.

Magneto turned to Quicksilver.

"What about you, why're you here?" said Magneto.

"I'm here because I'm your son." said Quicksilver.

Magneto stopped using his powers and became shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, I HAVE A SON!?" yelled Magneto.

Quicksilver became shocked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him that." said Quicksilver.

The Blue Mutant with Red Hair nodded.

Magneto smiled.

"I have a son, that's wonderful, I must tell everyone." said Magneto.

He flew off and eventually appeared on a Star Destroyer with Darth Vader.

"I have a son." said Magneto.

Vader became shocked.

"You have a son?" said Vader.

"Hell yeah I have a son." said Magneto.

"I have a son too." said Vader.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The birds noticed that the White House was rebuilt and became shocked.

"Hey what gives?" said Red, "How was this whole place rebuilt during that cutaway?"

"Best damn insurance policy on the planet bro." said Toby, "Now who wants to eat a pardoned turkey?"

Red smiled.

"Hell yeah." said Red.

The three birds walked out of the oval office, but Bomb returned and picked up a still passed out Chuck.

"Can't leave you here unattended." said Bomb.


	6. Beagle Boy Thanksgiving

With the Beagle Boys; they were leaving a turkey shop with a cooked turkey as an alarm was going off.

"Thanks for the bird suckers." said Big Time.

The four ran into a van before driving off.

"Dinner shall be served." said Burger.

However; the van started rising up for some reason, shocking the Beagle Boys.

"Hey what the?" said Baggy.

They looked out the front and saw Sonic in werehog form lifting up the van snarling at them.

The beagles screamed.

Sonic slammed the van on the ground before removing a door.

"Get out." said Sonic.

Big Time became mad.

"Never." said Big Time.

Sonic roared, causing Big Time to wet himself.

"MAMA!" He shouted scared.

Sonic dropped the van door and grabbed the Beagle Boys before bashing them to the ground several times.

"You're each equally pissing me off." said Sonic.

The Beagle Boys groaned dizzily.

Sonic looked inside the van.

"Now to see what you stole." said Sonic.

He saw a cooked turkey and became shocked, so shocked that he touched the moon icon on his werehog morpher and turned back to normal.

"All this over a turkey? I would have been better off watching Marco playing chess with Hater." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On a park table; Marco and Hater were playing chess.

Hater was the blacks, and Marco was the whites.

Hater moved a knight.

"Your move." said Hater.

Marco nodded and looked at his options.

He moved his queen close to Hater's king.

"Checkmate." said Marco.

Hater became mad and started sparking while screaming.

"Nobody ever beats me and gets away with it." said Hater.

Marco smirked.

"Sorry but it's still a good game." said Marco.

Hater is mad.

"2 out of 3?" asked hater

Marco smiled.

"Sure." He said.

25 games later; Marco moved his queen close to Hater's king once more.

"Checkmate." said Marco.

Hater knocked the pieces off the table.

"GODDAMMIT!" yelled Hater.

29 games later Hater finally won.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Hater shouted after winning.

He ran off.

Sylvia appeared.

"So you finally let him win." said Sylvia.

Marco nodded.

"Hey he needed it." said Marco, "Plus I couldn't deal with him being a baby about it."

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Look, we just stole the turkey so that-"Burger said before he and his brothers were shot in the back and knocked out.

Sonic became shocked and turned to Bill who had a blaster out.

"Four for one." said Bill.

Sonic groaned.

"Dude, they were telling me why they stole a turkey." said Sonic.

Bill became shocked.

"All this over a turkey?" said Bill.

"Yes." said Burger who woke up.

Sonic looked at Burger.

"No one's talking to you." said Sonic.

"Hey, we just want to have a proper Thanksgiving dinner." said Burger.

"So you break out of prison just to get a fancy turkey over prison slop?" said Sonic, "What's wrong with prison food?"

"Have you seen the food they serve there?" asked Burger. "It's so gross that not even the Pudgy Pig will want to eat it."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a prison; Pudgy Pig was holding a tray and was served some gruel.

THe pig smelled it.

"Yuck." said Pudgy Pig.

He threw it out the window causing a car accident, an explosion heard, chickens clucking, cats meowing and people screaming to be heard.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Okay that's understandable. But still, breaking out just for a turkey?" said Sonic.

"I've got an eating disorder." said Burger.

Later; the Beagle Boys were back in their prison cell, only they had a proper Thanksgiving meal complete with a turkey, mixed veg, stuffing, yams, and dinner rolls.

Sonic looked at the warden who looked like a dog.

"Thanks for setting this up for them." said Sonic.

The warden smiled.

"My pleasure, this is one reason tons of our prisoners escape every Thanksgiving." said the warden.

Sonic was shocked.

"What's are the other reasons?" asked Sonic.

"They try to play dead and we have to drag them out in body bags." said the warden, "We don't find out about their faking till a few days later."

The two saw a guard dragging a cart with a body bag in it.

"Don't you think it would be better to just check if they're dead before you drag them out of the prison?" said Sonic.

He removed one of his quills and poked the body bag.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled a body in the body bag.

The Warden is shocked.

He opened up the bag, revealing a duck prisoner.

"WHAT I WANT TO VISIT MY MOTHER!" The crook shouted.

"Let him go." said the warden

The guard continued to drag the prisoner away.

"HE SAID LET HIM GO!" Yelled sonic and the beagle boys.

The guard groaned.

"This job stinks." said the guard.

The prisoner got out of the bag.

"I'll be back in four hours." the duck said before walking off.

"TAKE FIVE HOURS!' shouted the Warden.

The prisoner nodded and walked out of the prison.

Sonic turned to the Warden in shock.

"What, we allow prisoner's to do that kind of stuff on holidays only." said Warden.

"That and if there's a movie they want to see." said a Cop.

"I did recently see Doctor Strange." said Sonic.

The warden became shocked.

"Ooh, the film where it ended with the Eye of Agamotto being an Infinity Stone?" said the warden.

Sonic chuckled.

"Hell yeah, that was a twist I didn't see coming. But considering that four of the Infinity Stones were already found, it makes sense." said Sonic.


	7. Thanksgiving Feast

In the white house; Red's group was in the dining room eating the pardoned turkey.

"Oh god this is go good. I feel so guilty for eating another bird." said Bomb.

"Not me." said Chuck.

"Best first Thanksgiving ever." said Red.

"You should see the Macy's Thanksgivings Day parade." said Toby.

The birds became confused.

"The what what day parade?" said Chuck.

Toby smacked Chuck with a chair.

"The Thanksgiving Day Parade." said Toby.

Chuck shook his head.

"Didn't know, in fact how were you able to smack me in the head with a chair? That thing had to be four times your size." said Chuck.

Toby smacked him with the Statue of Liberty.

"You be amazed of how many things I can do." said Toby.

"I already am." said Chuck.

In Scrooge's mansion; Scrooge, Donald, his nephew's, Sonic, and Bill were sitting down in the dining room as Heuy, Dewey, and Louie were playing Pokemon Go.

"Man I can't wait to get Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon." said Louie.

"Yeah." said Huey.

"None of that stuff till after Christmas." said Donald.

Sonic scoffed.

"That's a month away you feathered fowl." said Sonic.

Donald became mad and did his signature fighting stance.

Sonic smiled.

"But hey your nephews have been good." he said.

"Just wait till after the holidays." said Donald.

Duckworth entered the room pushing a tray full of food.

"Dinner is served." said Duckworth.

Everyone smiled.

Duckworth placed the food on the table and grabbed a tray with a dome on it.

"The main course." Duckworth said before removing the dome, revealing a large pepperoni pizza, "Pizza."

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic shrugged it off.

"Ah screw it, I enjoyed that Free Birds movie anyways." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed

"I prefer Hawaiian Pizza." said Donald.

"The pepperoni was the only thing cheap." said Duckworth.

"Cheese pizza wasn't cheaper?" said Sonic.

Scrooge became shocked.

"Yeah why didn't you get a cheese pizza? It is much cheaper." said Scrooge, "Just some sauce and cheese on a crust and nothing else."

Duckworth was shocked.

"But sir what's a pizza without toppings on it?" asked Duckworth.

Scrooge did some thinking.

"Good point." said Scrooge.

Everyone became shocked by that.


End file.
